User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/LAK'S VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES! Boom Beach VS Clash of Clans
So here's one of the two series. This one features The Barbarian from Clash of Clans VS The Heavy from Boom Beach to see which Supercell game is better. The Battle: LAK'S VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES! THE HEAVY VS THE BARBARIAN BEGIN! Heavy: You want to face me, huh? With my minigun; bullets galore? While you just have pathetic bows and some battle-worn swords? My rhymes are so Heavy, they’ll be running you over like a Tank, No wonder why the Beach was created, your legacy had sank, Your defenses are a joke, your mortars don’t do anything at all, Burn you faster than a Flamethrower, your chances of winning are small, My heart is Dark Elixir, powerful raps that beat low level users, You use gems to get even more builders? HA! What a loser! Barbarian: RAAAH! Clash of Clans is coming to rock and crumble your economy, I represent Supercell, you just came out as an entire rip-off of me, I’m a lyrical Warrior, you’re just the equivalent of a single Rifleman, Im-P.E.K.K.A-ble failure, your game got old as soon as it began! You can’t touch me! It takes a level twenty landing craft to deploy six of you, Spittin’ rhymes like a Machine Gun, compared to your raps, you blew, So just build your little power statues, you’re just a wimp like the Medic, Cuz’ with your egotistical rapping, you have just made me sick! The Heavy levels up to level 20 Level 20 Heavy: I’m powered up, just shut it up, you’re just another little pup, Try going against a Boom Cannon, it’ll prove that you suck, You’ll need a strategy guide on how to beat me, but it’s still impossible, Your players? Stupid as well! Who even puts their bases in the middle? Pathetic as a Goblin, as inbred as two Giants combined, You’re slobbering all over the place, that proves you don’t have a mind, I’m high up in the air, your Balloon hasn’t even taken off, The medieval theme is gone, now it’s the World War’s time to take off! The Barbarian transforms into a Barbarian King Barbarian King: This Minion is pissing me off, feel the wrath of the King, You’re like the Hog Rider’s son, at least he actually does something, You’re just a punching bag, but can you take the might of my sword? I’m a Hero amongst the towns, you need Support against my hoard! Hammer-man you into the ground, I destroy with the might of a Dragon, You just found a way to fame so you jumped onto my band wagon! My raps explode with the might of Rocket Launcher, feel the doom, You come from a game called Boom Beach, yet you didn’t go out with a Boom! LAK'S EPIC- The logo is riddled with bullets R-AP BATT-LES The logo is chopped half-way through the middle OF HI-STO-RY- ugh... Who won? The Heavy The Barbarian Category:Blog posts